Midsummer Nights
by P.Sayb.N
Summary: Leo crash-lands on a summery island in the middle of nowhere. When he sees the goddess-like figure of Calypso, he immediately pins her as annoying, and instantly dislikes her, and the feeling is mutual. But will those feelings remain unchanged? Yes, it's another Caleo fanfic, and I can't say it'll be different, since I haven't read any others (whoops). Art by Amazing Viria!
1. Is it just me or is it getting hot?

**A.N: **

**Hey guys, first I apologise if anyone's read 'The Descendant of Three' and is disappointed I haven't finished, I started before HoO and now it's all just really confusing.**

**But anyways, here's a new fanfic, this time a one-shot (I think), with my new OTP (I say this way to much for a guy), CaLeo! Yes, I believe they were meant to be, just as I once believed Reyna was...yup.**

**So without further ado, let me just - Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO in any way, the characters used in this fanfic are expressly created by our troll king Rick Riordan. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

It was late afternoon. Leo's makeshift forge rang with the sound of his hammer on bronze, making the birds in the trees flutter around in alarm every time the clanging reverberated throughout the island. Finally, with a resounding sound, a crack in his anvil split and the rock broke into two.

Leo sighed, somewhat disappointed, somewhat relieved. He hadn't noticed, but he'd been working for hours. Maybe it was the magic of the strange island, Ogygia, but last time he'd looked out of his lean-to, it had been early morning, with waves gently lapping the shore.

Now, the sun was setting and the tide rolled in, the sound soothing Leo in a way that shouldn't really have been possible for someone who occasionally burst into flames. Before he knew it, Leo had collapsed onto the sandy floor of his, for want of a better word, tent.

He found it sort of gross, how the sand stuck to the sweat on his neck, but it felt good to be working - doing something with his hands. When he was working, his mind took over and he felt like he was back at camp, in Bunker 9 or in the forges, losing sleep trying to finish the Argo II.

Leo realised that even if his anvil hadn't broken, he would have had to stop for lack of firewood soon enough anyway. In his head, he made a note of a particularly sturdy rock he'd found on one of his numerous walks through the island. He'd have to haul it all the way down the footpath and…

"Are you finally done?"

There was no real point in looking up, as Leo knew that, unfortunately of course, he was alone with only one other person of this – literally – godforsaken island. Still, as his head turned to the tent entrance (a piece of cloth held up by a long stick), the face of Calypso almost made him forget how to breathe.

_So she's hot, big deal, doesn't stop her from being a major pain in the-_

"The birds are back" Calypso's voice was gentle, as if Leo had done something to fix this problem he hadn't even considered. "They seem to have gotten used to your insufferable metal clangs"

Leo's mouth twitched. "Yeah, it seems that you have too, maybe you'll actually _care_ if I leave". Calypso scowled. She pointed at his chest and threw down a bundle of clothes on his bench.

"Take these. You've already burned through the ones I gave you yesterday"

That took Leo a moment to process. She _had_ visited the day before, or at least, the day he thought was the day before. Okay, major mind twister. He grinned at Calypso, who, Leo must have imagined it, seemed about to smile back. But her face tightened again.

"You must really be bothered by the noise if you've come down two days in a row" Leo said, picking at the fabric of his newly made shirt.

"Mhm" Calypso mumbled, and walked back to her crystal-embedded cave.

* * *

***cringes* I hope that wasn't too bad.**

**So I decided to start the story in the middle, (ironic yes) from when Leo and Calypso just about stop hating each other's guts (as if they ever did). Next chapter will be what went down when Leo fell...down. Uh, yeah, look forward to it!**

**Please leave a review telling me how horrific this was and how to improve, it makes me smile just from seeing that someone read through my stuff. See you all next time!**


	2. Shirtless Mechanic Extraordinaire Valdez

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm back!**

**This time we go back a bit to Night 1/Day 2 on Ogygia.**

**I do not own the awesomeness that is PJO or HoO, or its characters. I simply created a story based off of it.**

* * *

The first night, Leo had spent out on the beach, trying to cover himself as best he could with a table cloth, its edges singed by his fiery landing. It wasn't exactly cold, but the sea breeze was still strong enough to steal away some of his body heat.

It took him a long time to fall asleep, and even when he did, it was a fitful rest. Every few hours, he'd wake up feeling like the cloth was a writhing snake – crushing him to death.

One time this happened, Leo shot up – sure he felt a presence around him. He had heard something, or felt it. Someone was watching him. Suddenly, the cloth was whisked away from his legs.

"Holy Hephaestus!" Leo yelled as a glowing white sheet flew towards him, with nothing supporting it.

Without thinking, his hand ignited, followed by his whole arm. Soon, his entire upper body was aglow in a white-hot flame, and the blanket turned to ashes almost instantly. There was a hiss in the air, like an angry, surprised spirit.

"That's right, Casper, no one sneaks up on Valdez and gets away with it!"

But even as he said it, Leo wondered what the hell had just happened. If he had been attacked, it wasn't really a fool-proof plan. White sheets weren't exactly the worst thing he'd faced compared to crazy snow goddesses, haywire machines and drunken wine-dude fanatics.

Calypso awoke to the sound of birds. They sang to her, calling her out to the sunlight, out of the cave full of luminescent crystals, full of nightmares.

She wiped her eyes and looked at her reflection in one of the crystals set into the wall. Her eyes were tinged with red, and her eyelids were puffy. She'd dreamed about Odysseus this time. It was as if all the heroes who'd broken her heart were taking turns to haunt her sleep.

Then, she heard something strange. An affronted chirp, reaching her ears from the beach.

Wondering what was causing the commotion, Calypso got up, washing her face in a basin, glowing from the rocks protruding from its surface. She checked on the kitchens, where breakfast was being prepared by invisible servants, and then headed out.

Just before the soil of the island and Calypso's garden touched the sand of the beach, she found a pile of strange black specks. Ash. Suddenly, a memory of smoke rising from the beach rose in her mind. The table where she'd last eaten dinner with…

"You!"

Outraged, Calypso marched towards a curled up figure. It lay just above the high tide mark, with curly hair, half-melted goggles and no shirt. The boy was huddled with his arms around his knees, as if he felt he were being forced to engage in _pankration_ with the half giant, Antaeus.

At the sound of her voice, he jumped. Fire burst from his elbows and burned through the hem of Calypso's favourite dress. The white silk simply disappeared into the air, leaving the smell of smoke and breaking her temper.

"What in Tartarus do you think you're doing!" she shouted, stomping the ground in frustration.

"I'm _trying_ not to get attacked by low-budget ghosts, thank you very much," the boy replied, in a voice more annoying than Calypso would've thought possible. It sounded like it was…_joking_, but at the same time sad. "How was _your_ night, in that five-star cave?"

He was trying to act brave and that infuriated Calypso. _What a coward_.

Calypso scowled and stormed towards her garden. After all she'd been through, all the heart-breaks and punishments! This was the limit.

The boy followed her, calling her name in that annoying voice.

"Hey, you! Calypso,"

She turned on him, her fists clenched by her sides.

"What _do_ you want? I don't know you, so just get off my island already!"

"Well, that's exactly what I want. To get back to my friends, where do I catch the next train?" he responded, his voice sarcastic. _Trains, _Calypso wondered. "And my name is Leo, if I hadn't mentioned it, mechanical extraordinaire and occasional flaming torch"

Calypso felt the side of her mouth tug.

"Stay away from me,"

"Fine,"

The boy, Leo, walked away, swinging some form of thin bag with straps – the same one he'd had around his waist the previous day.

He'd almost made her smile, but she had no idea what that could mean. The gods were obviously taunting her, rubbing salt in bitter wound. She couldn't possibly be…

* * *

**Dun dun duuun!**

**Is anyone wondering what's going through Calypso's mind right now? To find out, wait for the next chapter ;)**

**Please leave a review, I don't mind if it's advice, criticism or simply 'NICE!'. I really appreciate it and it literally helps me work up the motivation to keep going!**

**Thank you so much for reading and may you have an amazing day!**


	3. Ballerina goats and the repair boy

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. Well, here I am now!**

**So in this chapter, we continue on from Chapter 2. Chapter 1 was halfway through their time together, therefore it happened after Chapter 3. Confusing, I know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I want to let you know that Uncle Rick owns all of these characters, I'm just making up a story for em.**

* * *

During the following days, Leo kept up his insistent walks around the island. Every time he passed the fountain of the satyrs, he thought of Coach Hedge and his friends back on the Argo II. _Had they managed to get rid of Khione? Were they on their way to Greece right now, preparing to charge the Doors of Death? Or were they already dead or enslaved by Gaia?_

Whoa, if he was getting worried over a bronze satyr, Leo probably had some serious issues.

The fountain ticked and occasionally whirred, spewing water over the rim of the pool. Leo stared at the satyr responsible for a long time, his fingers tracing and tapping its head until finally, he took out a few tools and fixed it.

He adjusted the head and tinkered around until, voila, a perfect circle of tiny goat men shooting water into a large basin.

With another pang of longing, Leo stepped away from the statues – having an overly enthusiastic gym coach yelling at you to "Man up, cupcake!" was something he could live without, but right now, even being called a pansy by a five-foot fall goat man would cheer Leo up.

_Focus on getting off the island first and reminisce about Coach Hedge later._

That was what Leo had been doing his whole, always keeping himself busy, always moving; staying distracted. It was how he kept ahead of all his inexplicable emotions – those he was afraid would engulf him.

"Come on, Valdez, keep working" Leo told himself, and set off towards the beach once more, swinging a lug wrench like a baton.

For Calypso, the day was perfect.

With no flaming elf boys in her way and the whole island humming with life, she felt like nothing could dampen her spirits.

As she walked down the paved path through the tiny jungle-like forest behind her cave, Calypso found that the sounds of the wildlife, the plants and the wind were just right. Everything seemed to be in place.

"That's strange…" Calypso thought to herself. She made her way to the fountain, where a dozen bronze satyrs stood, each with one leg raised like a ballerina, spewing water and creating the faintest tinkling and trickling noise.

Not a single one missed its target.

The bronze statue that habitually sprayed water over Calypso's sandals every time she passed it was now directed its stream of water straight into the basin of water. No more strange whirring and ticking. Calypso couldn't imagine what had happened to it, but she couldn't complain – it made her insignificantly happier, but it was better than nothing.

After picking the seeds from her garden and tending the flowers, Calypso made her way to the beach, exhausted.

Once there, she collapsed onto her comfortable, yet firm table chair. She could never put her feet on the dining table, as it was too high, but she probably wouldn't have done so anyway. Hermes had told her most mortals in the modern civilization did so, and she wondered why.

_One moment…_

Calypso shot to her feet and stared at the table. It looked the exact same way it had before the demigod, Leo, had crashed into it; in fact, it looked sturdier and newly polished. No sand caught between the spaces and no scratches from wind erosion.

She made her way back up the sand dunes with a sense of urgent curiosity.

When she finally caught sight of Leo, she stopped in her tracks. He was stood holding one her trowels – a tiny shovel she used to dig up soil – and seemed to working on its dull edge. He then put it down and picked up her garden shears.

As Calypso watched, he moved on to fix every one of her gardening tools, always with the same blank expression on his face, like sharpening edges and fixing bent metal was second nature or an automatic feature of his.

Despite the fact he had just fixed problem that had become nuisances for her every day, Calypso did not approach Leo, but simply watched him work. Soon enough, Leo finished his work and went back to the grassy shade of the trees and into his shelter.

Calypso picked up her tools and tested them.

"Wow,"

They seemed a hundred times more efficient than when she had her invisible servants have a go at them.

_Leo Valdez_, she thought_, what a mystery_

"Maybe he isn't so bad," she told herself. Then, someone or something behind her scoffed.

* * *

**Ooh, strange ending...**

**Well, if you liked reading please, please, pleeaaase leave a review and follow the story so you can know when a new chapter comes out AND so I can be encouraged to write more :D You guys are my motivational drug...**

**Thanks for reading and have a beaaaautiful day!**


End file.
